Our Past
by babeycakes09
Summary: Prequel to 'A Warm Welcome.' Summer comes to Ranger School a bit late. Her first encounter with Ben isn't exactly pleasant but she knows something is there. But what happens when Ben gets attacked by Pokemon and his styler breaks? Can Summer help him?
1. Piece of Meat

**Hey everyone. This story is the prequel to 'A Warn Welcome'. This is about everything that happened before Ben and Summer went to Oblivia. So hopefully ya'll enjoy.**

_"Come on, Chikorita. Don't worry. I'm sure Mommy and Daddy will walk through the door any second now. They have to right?" Chikorita nuzzled her head against my thigh. We sat in a dimly lit room. I haven't seen Mommy since she told me to go to my room. I know they had to get out though. They had to. Police officers walked around outside of the room, doing things I can't begin to understand. I think we've been sitting her for a half hour now. I just want Mommy and Daddy to hurry up so we can leave.. A man walked into the room wearing a suit. A Growlithe walked beside him obediently. He held a few papers, looking at them gravely. The man glanced at me and shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Scuse' me sir, but where are my Mommy and Daddy?" I asked curiously._

_The man walked to me and knelt down to my level, taking my hand gently. "I'm Officer Walters. Summer, sweetheart. I regret to inform you that your mother and father did not make it out of the fire." His words were quiet and gentle. I stared at him blankly, not taking in what he was saying. "Do you understand?" I shook my head, on the verge of tears. "Your mother and father died in the fire. As did your baby sister. Summer, they aren't coming back." He is lying. That isn't possible. They have to come back. What else would they do? "We contacted your aunts and uncles but unfortunately, none of them are able to take you in. We have to send you to an orphanage." What's that? An orphage? I've never heard of that. "We also found this in the rubble. It was the only thing that made it through the fire." The man reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a necklace that looked incredibly familiar. "This was your mother's necklace, I presume?" I nodded my head, taking it from his hand. I clenched it in my small, weak palm. _

_"Mommy.. Daddy.." I whispered, tears leaking from my eyes. I looked up at them man. He was frowning and had watery eyes. "They aren't coming back to me." I cried. Sobs racked my body. The man held out his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and walked me out of the room, Chikorita and Growlithe following close by. He walked me outside and placed me in a car. I sat in the back seat with Chikorita on my lap. The man got in the front seat while Growlithe got in the passenger seat. He drove away from the police station. I continued to cry quietly, playing back the memories of my parents. It's all gone.._

"Ms. Summer?" I jumped slightly, looking up from my hands. The principle sat across from me looking at me intently. I cleared my throat and apologized. "Well?" I looked at him confused. Did he ask me something? He sighed again. "Is it true, Ms. Summer, that you're parents are unfortunately deceased?"

I thought for a second. Maybe if I say no, it'll come true. They will appear out of nowhere and tell me they love me. I'll be able to hug them and tell them how horrible orphanages are. But I can't lie. I'm trying to get into this place, not get sent away. I'll have nowhere else to go. "Yes, sir. It's true." I said calmly. It's been about 8 years since that accident. I was seven. Being sixteen now, I can hardly remember anything else except that night. I've tried to suppress those memories, but they are engraved in my memory.

The principle nodded his head sadly. "Let's move on. Candice and Archie said you passed your first lesson on styler capturing with flying colors. I think you have true potential here at the Pokemon Ranger School. I, and the other staff here, are happy to welcome you as one of us." He smiled. I nodded my head eagerly. "Seeing as it is Saturday, you don't have any classes today. Just go to the secretary office and you will receive your class schedule and styler. Just giver her this note and she will take care of it. Congratulations, Ms. Summer." I thanked him and walked to the door.

"Thank you again, sir. But umm.. where is the secretary office?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled. "When you walk out of these doors, you take a left and then it is straight down the hall." I smiled and thanked him. As I walked out, other students stared at me. Trying to pay them no attention, I walked until I found the first left. I turned and accidentally bumped into a girl's shoulder.

I turned towards her, covering my mouth in shock. "Watch where you're going, huh?" She barked annoyed.

I walked backwards, still staring at her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" My body collided with some one else. Only this time, it was a guy.

He and his friends laughed loudly. The guy I ran into grabbed my shoulders roughly. "Ain't never seen you 'round here before. Why don't you watch where you're going, Babe." I apologized, wanting him to let go of me. He laughed again. "Whaddya think guys? She is a looker for sure." His friends agreed, staring at me intently. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Why won't this guy let go of me? It's not like I meant to run into him. "What's your name, babe? I'm Jack. And these are the guys. What do you say to comin' with me and havin' some alone time." He grinned.

"How about you learn proper English first? And how about letting go of me?" I spat. He laughed loudly but squeezed my shoulders a bit tighter. Jack studied me for a second. He nodded his head.

"Hey! Ben! Get your ass over here. I think I found something you'll like." What, am I piece of meat? Something they can just hand off? Who does this guy think he is!? A new guy, Ben, I think his name was, walked over to me. I felt my breath hitch. Ben had light brown hair, spiked on the top of his head, somehow defying all sense of the word gravity. His skin was a light tan, with a few barely noticeable freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose. Light brown eyes, with a tint of green, sparkled in the light. He was beautiful. I felt butterflies well up in my stomach and I could hardly breathe.

He grinned at me. "You know, Jack, you may just be right. What's you're name, Sweetheart?" He asked smoothly. Everything about him is captivating. But I refuse to be treated like a piece of meat. Or man-handled. He stepped closer to me, leaning against a locker with one hand. Jack still held my shoulders from behind. Ben leaned in close to my face. "Come on, Sweetheart. Your name?" He held my chin up with his hand. I blushed deeply, trying to be angry. But with Ben touching me, I thought I was going to melt. Why do I feel like this?

Jack shook me a little. "He's asking you a question, girl. Answer him." I growled angrily.

"What are you, his assistant? Let go of me!" I yelled. He scoffed. Finally fed up, I drove my elbow into his stomach. He immediately let go of me. My hand went to my shoulder. It throbbed slightly. What a prick.

Suddenly, I was pushed to the floor. I grunted as my knees and palms crashed to the floor. Ben's feet stood a few inches from my face. I breathed heavily, trying to contain my anger. "Why don't you learn to speak when spoken to?" Jack barked. I clenched my eyes shut. "Are you listening, new girl? Pay attention!"

_"Summer, pay attention. Now, going to school is a big step for you. Especially since it is your first day. Now I want you to be a good girl. Don't get into trouble and do your work. But stand up for yourself. I know kids can be mean and if they say anything mean to you, I want you to stick up for yourself. You can't let people walk all over you." Mommy smiled. She let go of my hand and walked back into the car. I looked at her and smiled. As she drove off, I turned back to the entrance._

_"Stick up for myself.." I whispered._

I curled my hand into a fist. Without warning, I shot up, flinging my fist towards Jack's face. But someone grabbed my wrist, slamming me into the lockers. I gasped, feeling pain run through my back. I could hear Jack chuckle slightly.

Ben held me up against the locker. He wore a smirk. I was breathing shallowly. "You're some rich little girl aren't you? I bet you come from a nice wealthy family. A Mommy and Daddy to run to if you ever needed to get someone in trouble. Cause that's all you rich people do. Well Mommy and Daddy can't protect you right now. Communication with family members is strictly forbidden while training to become a Ranger. So watch your back and stay out of our way, rich girl." He dropped me back to the ground. I collapsed to my knees, trying to gain my breath back. Ben turned around and walked over to a guy with red hair. They walked off.

"See ya later, Babe." Jack chuckled. He jogged after Ben, followed by his goonies. I knelt there for a while. No one had seen any of that.. The halls were empty. My heart ached. If only he knew.. that I don't have a Mom or Dad. I haven't had either in 8 years. How can he just stand there and pretend he knows me? Act like he knows exactly who I am. He has no right. Ben doesn't know who I am or what I have been through. There is just something about him.. I don't know what. I just know that I feel something for him. I'm not exactly sure if it is a good feeling or bad feeling. I should just watch my back for a while. I don't want any trouble. I just want to start over.

**Okay, so hopefully everyone enjoyed. If anyone has suggestions, I'm happy to hear them. Till next time. -A**


	2. Adolescent Behavior

"Keith, don't be stupid. You obviously have a thing for her. I always see you with her! Hell, you are almost with her more than you're with me." I stated plainly as I sat on the lounge couch next to Keith.

He scoffed quietly. "That's nothing to compare to." He said. I acted like I didn't hear it. Yet, the comment hurt somewhat. He knows why I hang out with Jack and the guys. It's not that I like everything they do.. it's just.. it's whats meant for me. I'm not good enough to hang out with Keith, Sven or Lunick all the time. Yeah they are my friends and all but.. I don't even come close to them. They get respect for who they really are. Me? Nahh. I get respect cause I earned it. And hey, maybe I got it the wrong way. But I had to do what I had to do. No one understands my back story.

"By the way, Ben, who was that girl yesterday. Dude, she almost socked Jack in the mouth. Shoulda let it happen. Give him what he deserves." Keith chuckled slightly. I thought back to the incident yesterday, smiling slightly. She had a little fight in her, I'll give her that.

I shook my head. "Nah. He would have hit her back. And then I would have had to join in. I'm not one for hitting girls. But now that I think about it, she never did say her name. But there is something slightly familiar about her. I just can't seem to put my finger on it. Whatever it is, I'm not to fond of it either. It gives me the chills."

"What do you mean?" He asked, more intrigued now. He turned to face me. I scoffed slightly.

"I feel like I've seen her before. Ya know? Like, it was like I knew her from somewhere, but it wasn't a good situation. Trust me, I didn't want to do what I did yesterday but-" I stopped abruptly, almost giving my cover away. Keith stared at me, expecting me to continue but I can't. He can't know anything.

I got up and began walking towards the stairs. "You can't be fucking serious!" Keith yelled at me from behind. I know he is mad I'm leaving him to go met up with Jack but if I don't, Jack and the others will throw a fit. As I walked, I casually put my hands in my pockets, walking slowly. No classes today either.

As I walked I passed that girl. I want to know her name. Maybe it will help trigger something that I'm forgetting. She sat by herself in an arm chair, her feet hanging over one of the arms. She had bright colorful socks on, bringing out her lightly tanned legs. The tank top she wore was a neon yellow, contrasting brilliantly against her brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. She wore gray shorts a little bit higher than her mid-thigh. A pencil sat behind her ear, holding back part of her hair. I watched, nearly mesmerized, as a lock fell into her face. She blew at it unsuccessfully, never taking her eyes from her book. I began to notice the little details about her. The way her cheeks had a hint of pink in them, the freckles lined along her nose, the curls at the end of her hair. Something else caught my eye. A necklace around her neck reflected the light in my eyes. I leaned closer, trying to take in the details.

"Ben!" Jack's voice rang in my ear. I glared at him. "What're you lookin' at?" He asked, glancing at Summer greedily. For a moment, I was infuriated. But I composed myself again.

I chuckled slightly, turning towards her. "Watch." I whispered. Taking a deep breath, I walked past her, snatching the book from her lap. I flipped through the pages, making sure to lose hers. For a second, it felt wrong. But I was amused. I could hear Jack laughing, but no one else was really paying attention. For some reason I was glad for that. She snatched at the book from my hands, still sitting in her chair.

"Give it back!" She demanded. I laughed holding it above her head. She glared at me. "What? Are we seven? Grow up and give it back!"

She amuses me. "Or else what, Sweetheart?" I said smoothly. She refused to speak. "Come on, what's your name." She faltered for a second, staring in my eyes intensely. She shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I almost hit that guy yesterday. Don't think I won't do the same to you." She said unsure of herself. I scoffed, chuckling at her.

"Sweetheart, you won't do shit." I growled. She glared right back at me, not standing down. This interested me. Most people would have given up. Before I even knew it, she jumped up, grabbing the book from my hand. She held it close to her chest. I glanced at Keith. He was shaking his head, looking at the two of us. Some of my amusement died down, turning into guilt. But I continued on.

The girl sat back down, opening her book to the same page she was on. She resumed her position on the chair. I looked at her, trying to resume concentration on her book. In a way, I like her ability to change moods so quickly. But I had to do one last thing so I won't look like a failure to Jack. Before I walked away, I kicked the table 'accidentally.' A small cup of water spilled on a few of her unread books. I could hear her gasp and with a smirk on my face, I walked back over to Jack.

We began to walk down the stairs to the main hallway when I glanced back at her. She was on her knees, elbows on the table. Her face was buried in her hands. It looked like she sighed deeply. She is probably just angry that I 'ruined' a book her rich parents gave her. Gods. She is probably just a snob who is used to getting what she wants, when she wants it. She has no idea what it feels like to be alone or feel out of place. I don't what it is about her that makes me think that way but I hope I find out soon.

* * *

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily, laying out the last book near the windowsill. I'm the only one in here, seeing as it is dinner time. I swear, no one in this school skips out on a meal. I opened the window, letting the warm breeze flow through. The smell of summer wafting into the dorm. The smell calmed my nerves, helping me release the tension in my body.

The lounge was empty, so I decided to continue reading my book on one of the couches. Much more comfortable if you ask me. As I read, I hummed my favorite song, 'Take on Me' by Aha. My mom would play it in the house. She said I would drop whatever I was doing to come listen to it. If I try hard enough, I can sometimes remember her dancing with me while it played.

As the chorus approached, I sang out loud, but somewhat in a hushed tone.

_"Take on me, take on me. I'll be gone, in a day or two."_ I hit the high note pretty well in my opinion. I chuckled to myself slightly, setting my book down on the table. Light shone through the single window above the staircase, creating a dim atmosphere towards the end of the room. My stomach growled slightly, but I dare not go down there.

It's not like I have anyone to sit with. And I am not trying to run into that guy, Jack. Or Ben for that matter. I don't know what it is, but he just looks so familiar to me. Like we've met somewhere before but I don't know from where. What I wanna know is why he is such a dick to me. He has no idea who I am or what I've been through. It's like all he wants to do is impress those guys. It's just.. when I see him, I get butterflies. No matter how much he picks on me, I can't stop the feeling. Which is driving me insane! I can usually hide my emotions. But when he even looks at me, I'm at a loss for words. What I want to know is why he is so persistent on knowing my name. Does he recognize me like I do him? That can't be a coincidence, right? Or does he maybe..

Gods what am I saying!? I don't even know him! This is absolutely crazy. Me fall for him? The stuck up douche-bag who probably has a million girls begging for his attention. Hell no. No way. I refuse to get involved in this adolescent behavior. All it ends up doing is breaking you on the inside. I've already had enough hardship and heartbreak in my life. I will not put anymore of that upon myself. Ignoring him from now on is just the absolute best thing to do.

* * *

"Ohh, of course. There is an empty seat right over there." Ms. April pointed to a seat right next to a boy with spiky brown hair. My heart stopped as he turned to look towards the front. Ben. You have GOT to be kidding me.

I took my seat next to him, scooting my chair to the other side of the table. He chuckled slightly. "You going to tell me your name now, Sweetheart?" He asked charmingly. I gulped slightly, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. Come on, Summer. Don't let him stray you from your better judgement. I cleared my throat, beginning to take notes down from the board. He laughed quietly, doing the same.

It was an agonizing class period, Ben taunting me the entire time. As soon as the bell rang, I shot up from my seat, scrambling out the door. Once I thought I was at a good enough distance I slowed my pace down. There were murmurs going on behind me. I was about to turn around when I felt a foot kick me heel behind my other leg. I gasped, losing all sense of balance. I fell forwards, thrusting my hands out to stop my fall.

But instead, I felt arms catch me. I opened my eyes slowly to a guy with dark, slicked back hair. He was muscular and tall. He helped me back up, picking my notebooks off from the ground. Jack and his goonies made a disappointed 'awhh' sound from behind me. The guy glared at them. They walked past us, chuckling. "What jerks. You alright, missy?" The guy smiled, holding out my notebooks to me. His strong country accent suited him well.

"I'm fine, thank you." I took them back. He held his hand out to me, which I shook firmly.

"Sven is the name." He smiled. A girl with vibrant blue hair walked up to him, holding his hand.

The girl held her other hand out to me. "I'm Wendy." Her smile was radiant. She had a light country accent.

I shook her hand back. "Summer." I said softly.

"Well, we will be seein' you round, missy." Sven smiled. He and Wendy walked down the hall together. Maybe not everyone here is a complete jerk.

**Okeyy, hopefully everyone enjoyed. -A**


	3. The Bonfire

"That's all for today class. Ohh before I forget, tomorrow all classes will be cancelled for Visiting Day." Ms. April finished just as the bell rang. I stood up, collecting my books in my arms. I glanced at Ben, his face emotionless. Well that's odd. Usually he says something rude before leaving class. He walked past me, ramming his shoulder into mine. Nevermind, he always finds a way to be a dick.

The hallways are always crowded after the last period but for some reson it seems more crowded today. A few girls bumped into me, causing me to stumble into someone. I looked up to a red haired boy. Almost instantly I recognized him. "Sorry." I muttered. He's that guy that Ben hangs around with sometimes. I walked away, not wanting to associate with him.

"Hey!" I heard him call out. Before I could even turn to look at him, he was right next to me. "Keith." He held his hand out for me to shake, which I did. I continued to walk, trying not to pay any attention to him. "Are you going to tell me yours?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

I considered this for a second. "Not if you tell your friend." I stated plainly, keeping my eyes trained forward. He nodded his head. "Alright. It's Summer."

"Nice name." He smiled. I scoffed. "Look, Ben has had it real rough. He was abandoned at a real young age and he got in with the wrong crowd when he came here. Things started to get better but when you showed up, he started acting strange. He says he feels like he knows you from somewhere. But whatever its from, it wasn't good." My eyes widened. I knew it. "I guess the same goes for you. Hey, hows about you come to the little get together the school is having tonight. It will give you a chance to meet some new people." I began to protest but he insisted. In defeat, I agreed. "Great hopefully I see you tonight." Keith walked off, meeting up with a girl with brown hair in a spiky pony tail.

Maybe he is right. Going to whatever this thing is tonight might help me. What Keith said bothers me, though. If Ben had a rough childhood and was hurt, he should know what it feels like and not want to treat other people the same way. Maybe if I could just remember where we met, I could get him to open up to me. I want to help him but not if he is going to continuously put me down. I'll try to talk him tonight. Hopefully he will be there.

* * *

The spring air was somewhat chilly, blowing against my skin as I walked through the woods. Where the hell is this place supposed to be. Sooner or later, it'll be too dark for me to see anything. As I walked deeper in, a light became more apparent. Loud chatter could be heard in the distance. An all too familiar scent burned my nose, sending chills down my spine. Wood burning. Why didn't Keith tell me this was a bonfire!? I would never have come if I knew. But I have to face my fear sooner or later. I'll stay for a few minutes and then leave. Yeah, that sounds reasonable.

There was a clearing in the trees. A huge bonfire sat in the middle while practically the entire school surrounded it. I leaned on a tree, feeling my nerves creep up. Keith spotted me and waved. I waved back. Sven, the girl Wendy, and the girl he was with earlier smiled at me. They all seem so nice. Hard to believe Ben hangs out with them. Keith jogged over to me, his friends returning to their conversation. "Hey! I'm glad you made it." He smiled. "C'mon, I wanna introduce you to my friend Kate. She is in Ms. April's class with us." To be honest, I didn't even know Keith was in that class with me. Probably best not to mention that. He grabbed my hand and tried to lead me to his friends. Instead, I pulled my hand from his. "What's wrong?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I looked from him, then to the fire. His friends are a little too close to it for my liking. "I'm not exactly comfortable with being that close to that.. huge.. fire." I gulped, trying to keep bile from rising from my throat.

Keith looked at me funny. "You're afraid of fire?" He chuckled. I nodded. "Wow.. I never would have guessed." He said looking at his friends. If he knew what happened.. he would understand why. But he doesn't need to know.

"Listen, I'm actually kinda tired. I'll see you to-" I was cut off.

A cold hand rested on my shoulder. "Leavin' so soon, aye Babe?" Jack's bitter voice rang. "Ya know, it's gettin' kinda cold. Maybe we should go warm up by the fire." Before I could even register what he said, Jack slung me over his shoulder. I could feel myself begin to panic. My breaths quickened as I looked to Keith for help.

"Put her down!" Keith yelled. Jack scoffed shoving him to the ground.

His friends looked over at us, the girl with the brown hair, I think her name is Kate, yelled Keith's name, running over to him. Jack laughed, walking closer to the fire. Everything was becoming blurry as I panicked. Jack spun around laughing. "Why don't we teach this girl how to have some fun?" He asked. People within hearing range cheered. I could see Kate run over to Sven and whisper something in his ear. Jack got incredibly close to the fire. The heat burned my face. I can't hold it in anymore.

A small panic scream escaped my mouth. Tears collected in my eyes. He spun me towards the fire and people cheered. I screamed again, only this time it was louder. I flailed my legs, trying to make him let go. The tears finally fell from my eyes, streaking down my cheeks. Jack laughed, making the people think it was innocent fun. They can't see my terror stricken face. I screamed again, visions of that day clouding my mind. It's suffocating me and I can't breathe. Sven stomped up to Jack. "Put 'er down now." He commanded.

Jack scoffed. "Or what, country boy?" I whimpered to myself, struggling against Jack's grip. In a final attempt to get away, I drove my elbow into Jack's back, hitting the soft spot next to his shoulder blade. He grunted in pain, dropping me to the ground. I fell inches away from the fire. Jack was yelling at me but I couldn't hear him. The crackle of the fire and my heartbeat pounded in my ears. He yanked me to my feet like I was a rag doll. I look at him, fear filled in my eyes. My direction of vision glanced behind him. Ben stood there, hands in his pockets, watching the whole thing. Jack shook my shoulders. "Are you listening?" He yelled. He shoved me to the ground. I sat there in a daze, staring at Ben's feet.

_"Summer, we are going to have a play date with Ben!" Mommy smiled. I jumped up and down, excited to hear I could play with him. "I want you to be on your best behavior when we see him and his mom. Okay, Sweetheart?"_

We knew each other. We were friends. Sven knelt by my side. "You okay missy?" He asked quietly. I nodded slightly, standing up uneasily. Without a second thought, I ran. I ran past Jack and Sven. Past Wendy and Kate. Ben looked at me the entire time. His eyes glowed in the fire's light. Keith tried to stop me yet I pushed forward, running back to the school.

I never should have gone. Why did he have to do that. Now the whole school knows what a coward I am. My hands are still shaking. I don't think I've ever been more humiliated in my life.

* * *

My eyes opened groggily, scanning the room. The sound of hair dryers and loud chatter filled the room. A loud bell rang. Some girls squealed while others jumped up and down. "It's time!" The all ran out of the dorm, scrambling to the stairs. I sat up in my bed, looking at the empty room. Suddenly, the girl with brown hair, Kate, ran back in the room. "Where the hell..? Oh! Here it is." She picked up something from a dresser and walked to the door. "You comin'?" She asked, looking at me smiling. "Don't want to keep your family waiting down there."

So that's what Visiting Day is.. Where kids can see their parents and get congratulated for their hard work. "I'll be down soon." I lied. She nodded, walking out. What I would do to see my parents and sister again. Just once. That's all I need.

Without any real motivation, I got out of bed, taking a quick shower and got dressed. A blue tank top with light pink shorts. I threw my hair in a messy bun, walking to the lounge. No one was in sight. Yet the guys' room door was open. I heard a thump from the inside. Curiosity took over as I tiptoed to the door to inspect. I peered through the crack. Ben was gripping his hair tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. There was a hole in the wall. One of his hands had blood smeared over the knuckles. Why is he.. ohh.. His parents abandoned him. But, I don't remember them doing that. Maybe it was after I was taken away.

My hand slipped, hitting the door. It made an awful creaking sound, immediately alerting Ben. I backed away from the door as he charged towards me. He slammed the door open. "What are you doing here?" He growled. I stood up tall, glaring back at him. "What? Are Daddy and Mommy too busy to come see their daughter? Too busy making millions?" He sneered. I seethed through my teeth. He doesn't know anything. He has no idea what I've been through. "Or are they too busy having affairs with other people?" My mouth fell open slightly. I tried to punch him, tears collecting in my eyes. He grabbed my wrist easily, shoving me into a wall. "So I take the third one then?"

"Before or after they turn over in their grave?" I breathed, trying to stop tears falling from my eyes. His eyes widened. I pushed his hands away from me. He shook his head, probably because he thinks I'm lying. "They've been dead for eight years." I whispered. Ben turned to walk away. "Summer!" I yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" He turned to look at me.

I took a few breaths. "My name is Summer."

Ben looked intently at me. "You're lying." I tried to interrupt him but he continued on. "My best friend died in that fire. Along with her family and Pokemon. So don't you stand there and say you're her, when you aren't!" He yelled, pushing me into the wall. "Summer, my best friend, is dead! Dead! You hear me? Everyone knows no one made it out of that fire."

"How are you going to tell me who I am!? I survived! I'm standing right in front of you for the Gods' sake!" I yelled back. He has to understand I'm here, alive, right in front of him. "Do you remember what I told you when we were little. I said I would always be there for you. I'm a little late, but I'm here!"

Ben grit his teeth, looking at the ground. "Summer is dead. Stay away from me." He growled. I watched him walk away down the stairs. How can he not believe me? I don't understand. There is no other way to prove to him. I have to make him see reason.

I ran down the stairs, trying to figure out which way he went.

* * *

Where the hell could he have gone? I've been walking for almost a half hour. Maybe I should just give up. But.. he is the only person from my past that is still alive. He is the only one left. I don't want to lose him, too.

A loud crash tore me from my thoughts. It came from the woods. Another one echoed. I have to see what's wrong. I jogged to where I heard the sound. I entered the woods, running through the trees. A clearing approached. The air was chilly, wind blowing leaves around. It feels like it's going to rain. A yell sounded. My eyes searched but I couldn't find what it was coming from. Suddenly, Ben fell from a tree. What the hell is he doing up there? He tried scooting away but he was too slow before a Heracross jumped down in front of him. I watched in terror as the Heracross' horn began glowing white.

"Stop!" Everything was a blur. My hands clutched my side. I looked up at the Heracross, and held my hand out. "Please, stop. Whatever he did, it was an accident." I took a few slow steps towards it. "He doesn't deserve to be hurt. It's my fault he is angry and whatever he accidentally did to you, is my fault." A few more steps. My hand rested gently on the Heracross' head. "I'm sorry." The Heracross nodded, and flew off to another tree.

I pulled my hand away from my side. Blood covered my palm. Arial Ace. Nasty move. I dropped to both my knees, groaning at the shooting pain. "_Chika chika!"_ My eyes shot open, looking around for my Pokemon. A green Pokemon popped out from the treeline.

"Chikorita! Wha- what are you doing here!" I asked. "You need to be back at the orphanage!" I left her there with the girls for a reason. I wanted to her to stay there until I finished Ranger School. I was going to come back to get her when it was over. Chikorita nuzzled her head against my leg. "I missed you too girl." I stood up, clutching my side.

"Summer?" I turned to Ben, his eyes watery. "It's really you.."

**Alrighty, hopefully everyone enjoyed. Reviews always help! Till next time -A**


	4. Promise

"It's really you.." He whispered.

I began walking away, clutching my side. "I wasn't lying to you. There is no reason to lie." I said angrily. He jogged to me, grabbing my elbow.

He looked at me intently, his cheeks turning red. "What did you want me to do? I thought you were dead all these years! What, was I just supposed to believe that you weren't? When they told me you were dead, I was heart broken. I cried for months! Then my parents abandoned me because I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry but, I hardly know you." He defended. I laughed slightly, turning to him angrily.

"That didn't stop you from judging me. It didn't stop you from laughing when those assholes hurt me. It didn't stop you from standing there and watching when Jack made me go near that fire!" I yelled, clutching my mother's necklace. "Listen Ben, I know how you feel-"

He scoffed. "You don't know how I feel at all. Your family is dead!"

"Yea, I know! I was fucking there! But I know what it is like to be alone. To be the outcast of everyone around you. It's suffocating. But you never stopped to figure that out about me, did you?" I growled. "We were best friends, Ben."

His eyes softened along with his grip on my arm. "I had to morph to what the people around me expected. Yea Keith was always there but I knew I wasn't as good as him. I'm still not. People expected me to be a douche bag. They expected me to be that 'perfect' jock. So that's what I became. I went down the wrong path a while ago. And it's too late to turn back now."

I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Ben, it isn't too late to change things. You were better than this. I know you-"

"Shut up! You don't know what it is like." He yelled, Starly flying away from their trees. There was a rustling in the bushes near us. It made me uneasy. "All I want is to be accepted for who I really am. But no one is willing to do that."

I lightly rested my hands on his shoulders. "You really think Keith, Kate, and everyone else wouldn't accept you as yourself. Ben, I've gotten a glimpse of who you used to be. I know you're better than this. Why can't you see that yourself?" I whispered. He opened his mouth to talk when I glanced behind him. Fiery red eyes stared at us behind a nearby bush. The Pokemon emerged from the darkness, its claws a piercing black. The Zangoose lifted its paw, ready to strike. I gasped, "Ben, move!" My arms pushed his body out of the way.

There was a ripping sensation on my arm. Blood fell from my arm, falling in drops to the grass. Slash.. it would have hit Ben right on the back of his neck. If only I had my styler with me. Ben began the capture, twirling the stylus in circles around the beast. Suddenly, Ben was thrown back, knocking him to his back on the ground. He grabbed at his chest, obviously lacking air. Zangoose pulled his hand back again, aiming for Ben's chest. "NO!" I screamed. Without a second thought, I sprinted to Ben, slamming my hands on either side of his head, shielding him from the furious Pokemon. My arms shook terribly. "Zangoose, we are sorry. Whatever we did to upset you, just know we are sorry and it won't happen again. Please, don't hurt him." I choked out, feeling flustered. I glanced back at Zangoose. He was now on all fours, walking back to his part in the forest.

Ben looked up at me, shock etched on his face. A deep blush spread through my cheeks as I scooted myself away from him, gripping my arm. Great. Now I have two gashes on my body. I'm so accident prone. "Summer.." Ben whispered. "You just saved me from two attacks.." He said in awe.

My blush deepened. "I-It was nothing. Don't think anything of it." I said looking the other way. "Just, help me to the nurse's office." He nodded and helped me to my feet. Chikorita followed behind us.

* * *

"What happened here?" The nurse asked sweetly, as I hesitantly took off my shirt. She instructed me to lay on the bed while she stitched me up.

I looked around the sterile white room. Ben was sitting out on the bench in front of the office. I don't know if he is still there. Part of me hopes he is. I don't know why. He put Chikorita in the Pokemon stables. I hope she'll be okay. "Two angry Pokemon. It's kind of a long story." I muttered, cringing as she stuck the needle through my skin and pulling it out the other side. "No numbing medicine?" I asked, flinching at the second loop.

"We ran out. The next shipment ins't until next week. So try not to rip these. If you do, we will have to do this over again." I sighed, nodding my head. Well I don't want that. About twenty minutes passed and she was done stitching my arm and side. I thanked her and walked to the door. Before I opened it all the way, voices began talking.

"Dude, it's her. From when I was real young. We were best friends and then her house burned down. Rumors spread saying no one made it out alive. She was taken away before I could confirm and I hadn't seen her since. I was so mean to her. And we were just out there in the woods when two Pokemon tried to attack me. She pushed me out of the way both times, taking the hit for me." That's Ben. "Why would she do something like that for me? I was terrible to her."

There was a slight pause. "Are you sure it's her?" That's Keith. I didn't hear a response but he continued on. "Then why are you holding back? I mean gods. You guys were separated for years and now you're back together? That doesn't exactly happen too often. Don't put it to waste. Do you at least want to be friends with her?"

Another pause. "She was my best friend. The only one I had. And while we were in the forest.. she told me she knew the real me and knew what I was capable of. She said I was a better person than what I was letting other people see. I didn't think that would change my mind but.. I want to change. I want to show everyone the real me. Summer was the only one to accept me when were little. I don't want to lose her again."

I stood there breathing shallowly. He really means it.. Someone called Keith's name from a distance. "Hey, I have to go back with my family. I'll see you later, Alright?"

"See ya." Ben said simply. I waited a few seconds before walking out, trying my best not to show pain. Ben stood up immediately, his cheeks somewhat pink. "Summer," he started, "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything hurtful I did to you. And for everything I let happen. If you want to, I would really like to hang out with you more. Ya know, make up for the last -what?- eight years we've been apart?" A small smile formed on my face as I looked up at him. I can see the same boy I used to place with day in and out when we were children.

Without a doubt in my mind, I answered him. "Ben, nothing would make me happier." He smiled widely. Both our stomachs growled loudly. I clapped my hand to my stomach, momentarily forgetting my stitches. A small grunt escaped my lips but I don't think he noticed. "Except maybe some dinner?" I asked.

He smiled, holding his arm towards the dinning hall. We walked side by side, catching up on a few things. "I wonder how different thing would be if you were never taken away." He whispered slightly. I looked up at him and shrugged. "I know one thing for sure. I would never have gone down the wrong path." A smile spread across my face at those words.

We walked outside, towards a building. "I didn't know the cafeteria was outside." I said pretty stupidly.

"What do you mean? Summer, you've been here for a while now. How could you not know the cafeteria was outside in a different building." He asked confused. I'm almost afraid to answer him.

"I've never actually been inside." I mumbled. Ben's mouth fell open.

He stopped walking in front of me. "Then where have you been eating? Have you even been eating?" He asked.

I chuckled uneasily. "Wendy sometimes brings up food and offers me some. I try not to take too much but I get pretty hungry sometimes."

"Why didn't you ever come down and get something?" He asked, almost mad.

I looked up at him. "I didn't exactly want to get harassed in front of the whole school by Jack. It was either that or not eat and I chose not to eat. But it's fine. I rarely get too hungry anyway."

He looked at me with sad eyes. I froze when his arm made their way to my back and he pulled me to his chest, resting his chin on my head. He smells of the ocean and cotton. My body relaxed as I reached my arms around to his back.

We stood there for a few more moments, enjoying the comfort of each other. "I'm going to make it up to you, Summer. I really am. I promise to you right now, I'll never hurt you again. I'll always protect you. I don't want to lose you. Not ever again." I pulled away slightly, looking up at him. His cheeks were flushed with blush and he smiled sheepishly. I nodded my head slowly, feeling thankful for his company. "Come on, let's go feast." He smiled.

**Okay, hopefully everyone enjoyed! By the way, I'm going to put up a new story of Ben and Summer's Christmas. It won't have anything to do with this story. So if you're interested, keep a look out. Anyway, thanks for reading! -A**


	5. Fear

"No way! You're lying!" Ben laughed. I shook my head smiling. "That's hilarious! How did you react?"

We continued to walk down the hall towards our last period. My favorite period of the day. I looked up to Ben, feeling butterflies in my stomach. "I kinda just stared at her, completely taken back. I didn't even know what to say so I just laughed!" Ben laughed even harder.

"Ohh that's hilarious. I needed that laugh." He stated, looking down to me. "Thank you." Heat rushed to my cheeks as I nodded my head and looked in front of us again. The bell rang as we took our seats next to each other in Ms. April's class. Class drug on. My head rested in my palm and I could feel my eyes begin to shut. Ben was yawning loudly, trying to stay awake. We had made a lot of progress over the past day. You can actually say we are inseparable. He is always by my side which makes me feel completely safe. I haven't seen Jack since yesterday but hey, I'm not complaining. If he is away, than Ben is himself. He doesn't clam up ad shut me out. "Sooo tired." Ben groaned.

I opened my eyes groggily. "You should have gone to bed earlier." He smiled, resting his head on the table, looking up at me. His eyes bore into the side of my face. Do I have something in my teeth? Is there something on my face I didn't see from before? I looked at him uneasily, shifting in my seat uncomfortably.

"Sorry." He looked away. "You're just.. real pretty." He mumbled.

My heart thumped in my chest. My cheeks turned a rosy red. Why do I feel so flustered all of a sudden. There are butterflies in my stomach. I smiled slightly and looked towards the front of the room. "You're real pretty, too." I smiled. I could hear Ben chuckle next to me. After forty minutes passed, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. We all stood up exiting the room quite hastily. Ben and I met up with Kate and Keith. Kate and I waved goodbye to the guys and walked to the girls' dorm room. "I'm starving." My stomach growled loudly. Kate laughed, her's growling as well.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, how are you and Ben doing?" She asked. I thought for a few seconds.

"We are doing pretty good actually. He, uh, has really changed." I said. She nodded her head. We changed in silence, getting our normal attire on for dinner.

We walked down the stairs and out the main doors to the cafeteria. "You've really changed him.. for the complete better. I noticed that when he is with you, he is different. He is more caring and loving. I never thought the Ben I knew could ever be that way. He was so misjudged. I felt so bad for him. When you first got here, things got worse with him. I think he was fighting with himself. He wanted to be his normal self but the image he created wouldn't let that happen. If that makes sense." She explained. I nodded my head, looking at the grass as we approached the cafeteria. "You were the only one of us capable of breaking down his walls."

"He has helped me, too. He may just never know it." I whispered. The cafeteria was crowded, but their usual table was empty. We must be the first ones here. Kate and I took a seat across from each other. Soon, our food was brought to us but we decided to wait until everyone else arrived. Without warning, a body jumped down next to mine and Kate's. Keith slung his arm around Kate and Ben grinned at me. I smiled back at him, blushing slightly.

Suddenly, someone's arm slung around my shoulders. I turned to look to my side and a boy sat next to me. He hard incredibly dark blue hair with two spikes on each side. He's pretty cute. "So Ben, were you planning on introducing me to this beauty, or am I going to have to do it myself?" He asked smoothly. His voice was rather luring.

Ben scoffed but then laughed. "Sums, this is Lunick. Don't let his looks fool you, he isn't as charming or smart as he claims to be." Kate and Keith laughed along with Lunick.

A girl with electric blue hair appeared behind him. She pulled him to the side by his ear. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse him. He is being his usual self, an idiot." She said sweetly. "My name is Solana. I think I caught your name, Summer right?" She asked. I nodded, holding my hand out. "Pleasure to meet you." She took a seat between me and Lunick. Sven and Wendy sat next to Kate and Keith.

"Hey Missy, nice seein' you here. Did Ben finally grow some and invite you over here?" He joked. I laughed along with everyone else.

Ben pointed his fork at Sven. "I've had them longer than you, buddy."

"But mine are bigger." Sven countered. "Wendy knows." He laughed. Wendy's cheeks turned a bright red.

She turned to him angrily. "Stop lyin'!" She barked in a soft accent. We all laughed together. So this is what it is like having friends.. It is really nice.

* * *

I walked out of the cafeteria by myself. Thunder boomed in the sky. It hasn't rained in a while. I need to go check on Chikorita. She needs to be fed and I think she might be lonely. Lightning streaked in the sky. All of a sudden there was a loud crack in the distance. Did lightning hit something? The sky was quiet for a few seconds. I felt a cold shiver run up my back. The smell of smoke wafted through the air, piercing my nose. I clutched my mother's necklace, trying to stay calm. I have to see what's wrong. Someone could be in trouble. "Hey, Summer?" I glanced behind me. Wendy was walking down the cafeteria steps towards me. Instead of seeing what she wanted, I ran in the direction of the sound and smell. "Hey! What's wrong?" The smell became stronger and I heard the deafening sound of crackling. My heart pounded in my chest. I finally approached the fire. The Pokémon stable was up in flames. I stood there in complete shock, sweat sliding down the side of my face. "Ohh, my gods.." Wendy whispered next to me. "The Pokémon!" She gasped. My heart stopped.

"Chikorita.." I whispered. I began walking towards the stable. Wendy grabbed my arm, shaking her head. "Chikorita!" I screamed. Her grasped softened slightly and I slipped my arm out from her, sprinting into the burning stable. The stable is huge. She could be anywhere in here! "Chikorita!" I called. As I ran through the aisles, I opened the gates to each stall, allowing the Pokémon to run out. My throat burned from the smoke along with my nose. My eyes watered terribly. I coughed harshly. "Chikorita!" I cried. As I continued to run, some of the stalls began to crumble. My breathing was raspy. It's getting too hard to breathe in here.

The end of the stable was in flames. Why isn't she in here? Please Chikor- "Chika, chika!" I turned my head to one of the stalls. A piece of burning wood blocked the three Pokémon from escaping. Chikorita was one of them. I ran to the wood, but I can't pick it up.

"Jump! One at a time!" I instructed. The first of the three to jump was a Jigglypuff. I caught her and showed her the way out. The next to jump was a Cyndaquil. I caught him and showed him the way. Finally, Chikorita jumped into my arms. I hugged her tightly, backing away from the spreading fire. "Chikorita, get out of here. I need to make sure there are no more Pokémon in here!" Against her will, she ran for the exit. I looked around one last time, covering my mouth and nose with my shirt collar. I don't think there are anymore Pokémon in here, I need to get out. My legs ran as fast as they could through the long aisles. I could see the promising light of the outside. There was a crowd outside. As I approached the opened doors, I saw Sven hold his hands out for me. There was a loud snap and the entire front of the stable collapsed, blocking the only exit. Sven yelled my name but it's hopeless. "No, please.. gods no! Help me!" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes. Fear crept into every single part of my body. I was over taken with fear. My hands shook. Pictures of my mother's terror stricken face crossed my mind.

I backed away from the now blocked exit. Fire began to spread on the ground. I ran towards the back of the building. Something snagged my foot, causing me to fall to the ground. I can't breathe, I can't think. Is this really it..? Am I going to die the same way my family did? Was this my fate all along? To see my family die in a fire, then a few years later, to be killed the exact same way? How cruel can the world be? I curled up in the fetal position, barely breathing. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks. All of a sudden, there was a whooshing sound. I looked up from my position. All I could see was smoke. "Summer!" Ben.. "Sums, where are you?" He called. He coughed a few times.

I stood up, trying to find the direction of his voice. "Ben!" I cried. Part of the wall crumbled down, sending burning ashes at me. They each pelted at my body. I ran towards Ben's voice. Finally, I saw his figure through the smoke. I coughed harshly. "Ben.." He turned to me, his cheeks red, sweat covering his face along with some rubble. He ran to me, his arms grasping my small frame. "Please.." My voice shook along with my hands.

"Kadabra! Use teleport!" My body froze to Ben's. Everything went black for a split second. I opened my eyes and I was outside, blinded by the light. Kadabra was nowhere to be seen. He must have left. I looked around, not seeing Ben anywhere. Did he get out of the fire or is he still in there? There was a snapping sound above me. I looked up and Ben fell on top of me. We both collapsed to the ground. "Well that was a wild ride." He mumbled as he got off of me. I lay sprawled out in the grass, breathing deeply, wincing at my side. I think my stitches ripped. Mom.. Dad..

Tears began to streak down my cheeks again. A loud bell sounded off in my ears. I can't hear anything. Ben was kneeling towards me, his lips moving, but I can't hear anything he is saying. His hands cradle my cheeks, and I can feel my body calming down at his touch. The ringing began to die down, the tension in my body calming. I reached my hands up to his chest, grabbing onto his shirt. He smiled softly, pulling me up so I was sitting. "How did you..?"

"Wendy ran in the cafeteria frantically screaming that the stable was on fire and that you were in there. I ran into the woods, trying to find a water Pokémon but instead I found Kadabra. He was pretty tough to capture with just the school styler but I managed." He showed me the cut on his arm, along with a few bruises. "The only thing running through my mind was you. I'm just glad you're safe." He smiled. My hands still gripped his shirt tightly, trying to stay sane. He is the only thing holding me down to Earth right now. I leaned forward slowly, resting my head on his chest. At first, I was only shaking. Then tears began to fall from my eyes. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, trying to keep me calm.

I'm so scared. I'm so weak.

**Alright, hopefully everyone enjoyed. -A**


	6. Come Back

"There is something wrong with her!"

"Don't worry, Ben. She is just in shock, which is completely understandable considering her past experiences."

He sighed. "But it's been two weeks. Shouldn't she be better by now?"

"What she went through as a child was traumatizing. Being near her fear triggered something in her and now she is just recovering. Ben, I promise you, Summer will come back to her senses. Just give it some time." Nothing. I feel nothing. My body feels so numb. I can't eat without throwing up. I can't sleep without having nightmares. That rotten smell of burning wood is stained on my body. "Ben, keep an eye on her for a few minutes. I have to go to the main office."

There was some shuffling and then silence. I lay in under the white sheets, staring blankly at the opened window. I haven't moved an inch all day. I don't even know where Chikorita is. I'm sure she is okay, she is a smart Pokemon. Can't say the same for her owner. Footsteps approached me slowly. The bed moved down sightly as weight was added to the edge near my stomach. "Summer." Ben's voice was quiet. I didn't flinch or even bother to look at him. My eyes stayed glued to the window. "Summer please look at me." Hurt evident in his voice. No response. "Please!" His hand latched onto my lifeless outstretched hand. My body flinched at the sudden contact. "I know you're in there so please, come back to me. I've spent too many years without you. I finally got my best friend back and I don't want to lose her already. Please, look at me." His grip on my hand tightened. Slowly, my eyes wandered to his chest, making their way to his neck then his jaw. They continued up past his lips and nose, finally reaching his eyes. The corner of his lip tugged up. The door opened, yet I kept my eyes trained on Ben's.

The nurse walked over to us. "How are you, Summer?" I didn't respond. "Well, Ben at least you got her to look at you. She hasn't moved an inch all day. I'm going in the back office so feel free to stay with her as long as you want." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder and walking to the back office. We continued to stare at each other, not having to exchange any words.

His free hand made it's way to my cheek, cradling it gently. "I miss talking to you. You understand me, Sums. I want you to come back. That's kinda selfish but.. you need to get better. So please," my fingers twitched, "I need you. I don't want to be alone anymore." He leaned down, his lips resting on my temple. I moved my fingers, trying to regain feeling, wanting to come back to reality. "I'll come back after dinner. Maybe bring you some dessert." He smiled. Ben stood up, walking slowly to the door. No, wait Ben. I hauled my arms under my body, lifting myself up. My arms shook.

"B-ben." I croaked in a hushed voice. He didn't hear. The door opened, making me panic. Don't go yet! My hands fumbled to the nightstand next to the bed and I accidentally knocked over the glass of water. It crashed to the floor, breaking into pieces. I stared at the broken glass, feeling my weak limbs begin to falter.

The door closed. "Oh my gods, Summer!" He didn't leave.. Within seconds, his arms were around my waist. I finally let go and collapsed into him. "How do you feel?" He asked, leaning me against the back board of the bed.

My muscles ached. "Like I haven't moved in two weeks." I croaked. Ben smiled, picking up the shards of glass on the floor.

"I'm going to go tell the nurse you're back. Sit tight."

"Trust me, I couldn't move if I wanted to." Ben laughed, disappearing around the corner. The nurse rushed in.

She took my temperature. "Hmm.. you don't have a fever anymore. I think, if you're up for it, you could make it to dinner in time."

Ben's face brightened up. "Everyone will be happy to see you." He chipped in.

I sighed. "If you can throw in some pain killers, I'm all for it." Both of them laughed.

"Of course." The nurse went to a cabinet and searched through some bottles. She walked to me with an orange prescription bottle. "Take one at breakfast and dinner until they are all gone. They will help your immune system and help with energy since you don't have a lot of nutrients in you right now." I nodded, taking the bottle from her. Ben walked over to me, helping me out of bed. I'm still in my pajamas but, I can't even give a shit right now. He looped his arm around my waist. "Take care of her, Ben. Summer, if you need anything, come straight back." She instructed. I thanked her and we walked out of the room.

* * *

"Please eat something." Ben pleaded, holding a small piece of bread out to me.

I grabbed my stomach uneasily. "Do you want me to throw up on you?" I asked quietly. It's been a long time since I've talked so my voice is real raspy. Totally unlady like if you ask me. The cafeteria is a huge mess of just noise which is giving me a splitting headache. I don't remember much of what I did in the nurse's office, but I know it was never this loud.

Kate, Keith and the others sat with us as usual. Except, this time, there wasn't any talking among us. I could feel eyes burning into me from all corners. Why is everyone staring? I shifted in my seat uneasily, getting a bit closer to Ben. I don't think everyone fully understands why I went into shock. Which probably explains why they won't stop staring. Ben cleared his throat, giving all his friends a somewhat dirty look. Sven was the first to break the silence, adverting everyone's attention to him. I gave him a look of gratitude, feeling relieved. Ben placed his hand on the small of back, easing my tension. How does he do that? It's like one touch from him and I'm completely at ease.

The plate in front of me consisted of a green apple and bread with a cup of water. Hesitantly, I reached for the apple, biting into it. I chewed for a few seconds before taking another bite. If it will make Ben happy, then I might as well try. I could see him smile from the corner of my eye. When dinner was over, I had finished the apple and bread. The others had left and Ben was waiting for me outside. I drank the last of my water and went to pile up my tray with the others. "Haven't seen you in a while, Babe." My stomach churned at his voice. "Been hidin' from me?" I turned to face him, feeling my body begin to tremble.

"Go away." I said quietly. I don't think he even heard me. Jack blocked me from the exit, leaning against the door frame of the small enclosed room. He got closer to me, towering over.

He smirked down at me. "You know Babe, I think we should have our own little bonfire. Don't you think? I just love fire. The way it is so easily spread. Just one little accident could cause a disaster, but you already knew that." My mouth fell open. How does he know? Ben is the only one who knows and he wouldn't tell. "It's amazing how terrible the security system is here. They are practically begging for files to be taken." He stole my file and read through it? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

"What do you want from me? Why can't you leave me alone?" I asked, shrinking against the wall. His hand reached towards me but I smacked it away. "Leave me alone!" I yelled hoarsely.'

I felt a sharp sting to my cheek, tasting a metallic substance. "Don't you raise your voice to me again. You'll be sorry if you do." He growled. His fist went back and I shut my eyes, preparing for the pain. Someone pushed me and I heard a grunt. I opened my eyes to Ben gripping his stomach, standing in front of Jack. "Ben! What the hell are you doing?" He asked angrily.

Ben looked at me, standing up straighter. He then looked to Jack, curling his hand into a fist. "I'm protecting my best friend." His fist flung straight to Jack's jaw. I stood their, astonished at what Ben had just done. Jack stumbled back, looking at Ben with hatred.

"Defending a piece of trash like her. Are you crazy? You wait, you are goin' to regret doing that." He turned and walked out of the room. Ben took a deep breath, unclenching his hand slowly. He turned to me and walked over.

Ben took his thumb, and wiped off the dribble of blood coming from my mouth. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking down at me. I nodded my head, slowly wrapping my arms around his torso. He hugged me back, making me feel safe. "Come on, let's get outta here."

* * *

We sat side by side in the tall grass, looking at the sun beginning to set. "Do you remember anything from when you were in the nurse's office?" Ben asked, fiddling with a piece of grass.

I looked at the sun, taking in it's beauty. "Not much. To be honest, I didn't even know I was in there for two weeks. I really only remember today. The rest is just.. empty, I guess. The only thing I remember vividly, is that window."

"Well that was the only thing you would look at each time I came to visit you." He stated, turning his head to the sunset.

"How many times did you visit?" I asked quietly. Bird Pokemon sang their evening songs, filling the sky with beautiful melodies.

Ben shifted slightly. "Every day.." He whispered. He came to see me every day for two weeks? Why would he do that? "It wasn't till today that you responded to me. I told you everything, but I guess you don't remember it."

I turned to him. "What did you tell me?" I asked, wanting to remember.

"Just everything about me. I was alone and I hoped that if I talked about something, you would come back. I guess it worked." He said, not looking at me.

I want to remember what he said. He listens to me and I want to do the same. "Ben?" He turned to me. "I'm going to do my best to remember what you told me. I'm sorry for not remembering."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because you listened to me when I told you everything. You were their when I needed you, especially when we were kids. I want to be able to do the same with you." I said sincerely. Ben smiled, leaning back into the grass.

"Don't strain yourself, Princess." He said with a smile. "Thank you." I will remember what he said to me. It means a lot to him and I want to be a part of that. I don't know what it is about him, but.. I know that as long as I'm with him, I'll be fine.

**Alrighty, hopefully everyone enjoyed! -A**


	7. Alone Time?

The sweet spring breeze danced through my hair, cooling my body down. The soft scent of Cherry Blossoms filled the air. Cool air emitted from the large tree I sat under, its shade keeping the rays of the sun off my body. Chikorita sat next to me, looking up at the sky. Ben's head lay across my lap. I looked down at him smiling. What a goofball. He just fell asleep. It's been about a month since the incident. They fixed the stable, all of the Pokemon were placed back in their original stalls. I've pretty much recovered but I still get nightmares some nights. It's unbelievable how close Ben and I have gotten. He is always by my side. I was finally able to remember everything he said to me while I was in the nurse's office. He told me about everything he went through as a child after I was taken away. Once I recalled that specific conversation, I just hugged him. We didn't need to say anything, he knew I understood what he went through.

He stirred slightly, turning his head to face me, his hand resting on my upper thigh. A blush crept to my cheeks but I didn't move his hand away. Instead, I ran my fingers through his soft brown locks of hair that defied gravity on their own. The corner of his lips tugged upwards slightly. "I don't know Chikorita." I said softly. She looked to me confused. "There is something about him. I think I might feel something towards him." She gave me a suspicious look. "Okay, okay. Those feelings have always been there but now I know that they are real. I know I definitely have strong feelings for him. I just don't want to get hurt." I said softly, leaning my head against the tree's base. An intriguing scent wafted past me. I kept my hand rested in Ben's hair, feeling myself begin to fall asleep.

_"Come on! Bring the hoses!" Who's voices are those? It's getting so hard to breathe. All of this smoke. It's burning my eyes. "Check the rooms!" The door burst open, steaming hot air burning my skin. Muscular arms wrapped around my small body, lifting me up along with Chikorita. He placed me down outside, running back into the house. Hoses sprayed water at my house, trying to put down the fire. Someone turned to me, shooting me full force with the water._

My eyes sprung open. I breathed in water accidentally. What the hell just happened? Why am I under water? I can't swim to save my life! I hardly have any air supply. Frantically, I looked around the water. A Goldeen swam to me. I latched onto her and she pulled me to the surface. I gasped for air, coughing heavily. I looked towards the land. Jack and his friends stood in front of a dripping wet Ben. So they threw him in here, too? Goldeen assisted me and swam me all the way to the bank. I hauled myself onto the grass, out of the lake. My lungs burned, causing me to cough hoarsely. Ben turned and looked at me, worry etched on his face. I coughed up more water, near throwing up.

Jack and his friends began to gang up on Ben, circling around him like wild animals. My mind raced. _'Keep him safe.' _That's all that matters. I stuck my head underwater, looking for Pokemon. Someone grabbed my shirt, pulling me away from the water. I struggled frantically, trying to break their grip. "You two are going to get it now!" Jack laughed.

"Now!" I cried out, flinging my arm to the side, pointing at the guys around Ben. There was a slight pause, everyone looking at me suspiciously. I looked towards the lake, ducking just before a Staryu spun into the guy holding me. He was knocked backwards, tumbling into a tree. The Staryu used Rapid Spin, knocking all of Jack's friends down that stood around Ben. A Golduck jumped up from the lake, using Zen Headbutt on the fallen idiots. They all ran away, tails between their legs. Jack was furious. He charged Ben. "Hydro Pump!" I gasped. Golduck released two forceful shots of water at Jack, sending him flying back. He looked at me with an evil look before running off. I collapsed to my knees, breathing deeply. Staryu and Golduck came to me. "Good work guys. Thanks so much." I praised, petting both of them. The two jumped back into the lake cheerfully.

My stomach churned. Before I could stop it, I ran behind a tree, letting the bile out. My body shook and shivered. Chikorita ran to me. "Chika! Chika, Chika chika!" She called frantically. I coughed up the last of the lake water, wiping my mouth with the back of my wrist.

"S'okay, Chikorita. I'm fine." I whispered. She nodded, nuzzling her head against my leg. I stood up shakily, looking to Ben. He was sitting down, holding his abdomen. I walked to him, sitting down next to him. "You okay? How did we not wake up?"

He looked at me with a sad smile. "Yea they only got one good hit in. I think they used sleep powder. But, Sums?" He looked at me intently. "How the hell did you do that?" I tilted my head slightly. Do what? "That Staryu and Golduck. What was all that about. You don't even have your styler. How could you befriend them without it?"

How did I do it? I was just worried about saving Ben that I paid no attention as to how I communicated with them. "I'm not exactly sure. It was a rush. All that matters is that you're safe, right?" He nodded slightly.

* * *

"Any idea where everyone is?" Ben asked. I looked around the empty lobby. I shrugged my shoulders, walking to the girls' dorm room. Ben walked in right behind me. I sighed, grabbing a towel. I flipped my head over, drying my soaking wet hair with the small towel. Ben sat on my bed, in his wet clothes.

I growled at him. "Off my bed!" He shook his head, a devilish smirk on his face. I spun the towel in my hand, about to smack Ben with it. He laughed. "It looks like you're holding a whip. Real sexy. And kinky. I didn't know you could be kinky." He grinned. I lashed the towel against his shoulder, earning an 'Ouch!' We both laughed. "Sit on the floor and I'll dry your hair." I instructed. He slid off my bed, sitting in between my legs while I sat on the bed. I dried his hair, them brushed out the tangles. The entire time, he complained about the pain. "Don't be such a cry baby!" I laughed. Finally, I styled his hair in its usual spike. "There! Now you look like you usual adorable self again!" I did not just say that.. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I turned my head tot he side, looking at the other end of my bed.

Ben took hold of my hand, playing with my fingers. "Hows about we drag that television set in here and just relax?" He asked, using his other hand to lightly touch my chin, making me look a him. I smiled softly, nodding my head. We drug the television set and its stand in front of my bed. Ben hooked up all the wires, giving the machine power. "We are all set. I'm going to go hop into something more comfortable and I'll meet you back here." He walked to the door.

"Knock before you come in!" I called as he closed the door. Quickly, I threw on some new panties and light blue pajama shorts. Next, I strapped a bra on and put on a white spaghetti strap. Just as I pulled the shirt down my body, Ben burst through the door. I crossed my arms, angrily looking at him. "I told you to knock!"

He walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips. He leaned to my ear. "You look great." My face turned beet red.

I walked to my bed, sitting down and leaning against the wall. "Don't be a perv." I demanded, crossing my legs to get comfortable. He laughed, taking a seat next to me, spreading his legs out. He wore dark green flannel night pants and a black men's tank top. He looks really cute. Like always. Ah! Stop it! Don't think like that. I flipped on the baseball channel. "Mmm." Jayson Werth stepped up to the plate, ready to bat. "He was sent from the gods." I swooned. Ben scoffed loudly, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Ohh please. He is all talk and no game. Look, he is probably going to take a perfectly good strike right down the middle." Ben predicted. As he said, Werth did just that. "Ha, told you." Ben said triumphantly. Just wait for it.. Werth bombs a home run deep into the center field seats.

I smirked at Ben, raising my eyebrow. He scoffed again. "Why the pouty eyes? Ben, am I sensing some jealousy?" I laughed.

"Jealous? Jealous of what? That you like him? Please, that's nothing to be jealous of." He said coldly. My smile vanished immediately. I wan only kidding.. Am I really just that terrible? I knew this was going to happen. I never should have let myself fall for him. It was stupid of me to believe he could like me back. Tears collected in the corner of my eyes.

I moved to the edge of the bed, standing up. "I have to go to the bathroom." I rushed, my voice shaky. Once the door to the room was closed, I covered my face, trying not to cry. I'm such an idiot. Why did I think Ben would ever go for someone like me. '_That's nothing to be jealous of.'_ How could he say something like that? I didn't do anything wrong to him.. right? Wow, this sucks. Just don't cry. Please try to be strong, Summer. He is just a guy. It isn't the end of the world if-

"Summer?" Ben opened the door. I spun to face the wall, not wanting to look at him. My hands covered my mouth and I tried to nonchalantly wipe a few stray tears away. "Listen," He placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. "I didn't mean it. I don't even know why I said it." He reasoned quietly.

I walked past him. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said going back into the room, putting on a light blue sweatshirt, throwing the hood over my head. I walked and sat back on the bed in my previous position, trying to concentrate on the game.

Ben scoffed at the doorway. "Don't do that." I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't shut me out." He ordered, crawling over to me on the bed. Heat rushed to my cheeks as he leaned closer to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. You are someone to be jealous of. You're smart, funny, talented, athletic, beaut-.." He grew pink in the cheeks, turning his head to the side. I reached my lips up to his cheeks, resting them gently on the soft skin. What did I just do..? I blushed furiously, lowering my head, somewhat ashamed. Ben's hand went to my hip.

Before I knew it, he lowered me down slightly. I looked up at him, feeling like my stomach was about to explode. He leaned down, his eyes closing. Without a second thought, I raised my head. Our lips just centimeters apart. A loud thunder crash scared the living hell out of both of us. Ben let go of me and I fell to my back against the bed. He hit his head on the wall. Ben looked at he rain splattered window panel. He shook his head sadly, looking down at me. A small smile formed on our faces before we broke into laughter. "Of course." I said sadly, sitting back upwards. Ben moved right next to me, our shoulders up against each other.

We sat like that for a while. Soon, my head rested on Ben's shoulder. I could feel him snake his hand up to my thigh, drawing circles on the flesh with his thumb. I just pretended I didn't notice. With time, I was dead asleep.

* * *

I woke up groggily. I tried moving but my arm was caught on something. I opened my eyes. Ben's shoulder blades were right in front of me. I glanced up, seeing my arm dangled over his waist, with his arm keeping it secure. Our legs were tangled together, my body pressed up against his. What time is it? Is anyone back yet?

Ben began rolling towards the edge of the bed, pulling me with him. "Ben! Wake up!" I gasped.

"Wha?" He rolled off the side, taking me with him. We landed on the wooden floor with a thump, me on top of him. We looked at each other for a few seconds, breaking into laughter. "I can officially say that was the first time I've ever fallen off a bed." He laughed.

I got up, helping him to his feet. "Same with me, and I wasn't even asleep." I looked around the room, then stuck my head out the door. Everyone is still gone. Where the hell did everyone go? "Did anyone bring up like a field trip or something? No one is here." I stated, walking back over to Ben.

"What's wrong? Afraid of some alone time?" He winked.

"With a perv like you, yes." I smiled sweetly. Ben laughed, sitting on the edge of my bed. He had a slight frown on his face. He twiddled his thumbs on his lap. Curious as to what is wrong, I took a seat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I just don't get you, Sums. I was so terrible to you. More than anyone I had ever met. Yet, you didn't give up on me. You helped me see the better person in myself. Why did you do it?"

Why did I do it? "I'll admit, I wasn't exactly fond of you when we first met. But.. you reminded me of my childhood for some reason and I couldn't figure it out. Once I found out we were best friends as children, I didn't want to lose you. You're the only thing I have left. And if getting hit by a few Pokemon attacks was what it took to get through to you, I was willing to do it." I said quietly, my eyes gazing at the wooden floor boards. His arm made its way around my waist, gripping my hip tightly. With his other hand, he held mine, smiling against my head.

"You are the absolute best. You know that, right?" He whispered. Slowly, I raised my head up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ben."

**Alrighty. Kind of just a relaxed chapter. Hopefully yall still enjoyed regardless. Till next time. -A**


	8. Interning

"Could Ben and Summer please report to the Principle's office, please?" A voice rang over the intercom. I looked up to Kate. We both sat across from each other on my bed, painting each other's nails.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Wonder what I did this time." I sighed, getting up from my bed. "Don't finish without me." Kate nodded, looking back to her magazine. As soon, as I opened the door, Ben bumped into me. What a dork. We walked with each other down the stairs. "Any ideas?"

He thought for a few seconds. "Hmm.. maybe someone saw me in the girls' dorm." He suggested.

"But, no one was here? I never did get around to asking Kate where everyone went. I'll have to ask her later." I mumbled.

Ben laughed jokingly. "That is, if we aren't expelled." That would be awful. We would have no where to go. No family to go back to. Thanks a lot, Ben. Now I'm nervous. We walked into the main office. The secretary pointed us towards the Principle's office. When we entered, the Principle sat at his desk, a book in hand. Ben cleared his throat. "You wanted to see us, sir?."

He looked up from his book. "Yes, yes. Please do, sit down." He sat up straighter as we took our seats. "Now, down to business." I gulped slightly, feeling my palms begin to sweat. "It has come to my attention that there has been some inappropriate behavior going on under my nose." Ben shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I assume you two are familiar with Jack Shephard?" Wait, what? That was a complete one eighty from what I thought this conversation was going to be about. I glanced to Ben. His face hardened slightly. He is nervous. "I've been told from a numerous amount of people that there has been some conflict between you two and him and his group of friends. I called you both here to inform you that he and his friends have been expelled from The Ranger School. We no longer saw them fit to be Rangers. I see those qualities in the both of you. More recently in you, Ben. Whatever you are doing, continue with it." Ben nodded slightly. "Now, back to your activities. Thank you for coming in." He shooed us off.

I looked up to Ben's emotionless face. He stopped walking once we were around a corner. The halls were bare. "What's wrong?" I asked softly. "He is gone. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

He looked down at me, suddenly hugging me strongly. "Thank you." He whispered. W-what did I do? "Summer.. that could have been me. If you hadn't have changed me, I would still be hanging out with those pricks. I would have gotten expelled. There would be no where for me to go. Because of you, I'm still here."

He pulled away, leaning against the wall, his head hung low. "Hey, hey. Come on." I raised my hand to his cheek, caressing it gently. "You changed on your own. Be happy. You're still here, strong as ever. And you're going to stay that way. I know you will." I encouraged. He smiled, covering the hand on his cheek with his own. His warm hand felt good against my cold one.

"You're hands smell like nail polish remover." He laughed.

I smiled laughing quietly. "Kate and I decided to be extra girly and go the extra mile. Nail polish, makeovers, and hair styles."

Ben scoffed. "Sounds booooring." He exaggerated. My eyes lit up. His smile vanished. "Uh-uh. No way in hell. Absolutely not."

* * *

"Ben.. You look.. FABULOUS!" I squealed. Keith broke into laughter.

Kate tried to steady him. "Would you stop moving!" She barked. "You're going to make me mess up your eye shadow." He continued to laugh, trying to sit more still.

"So Kate, where was everyone yesterday?" I asked.

She pulled away from Keith's eyes. "It was like an entire school trip to town. Literally everyone went except you two." She laughed. Well that explains a lot.

I finished Ben's eye shadow. "Alright. Now for the eyeliner and mascara." He groaned. "If you don't move, it probably won't hurt." He groaned even louder. "Ohh, don't be such a baby. Now sit still." I scooted closer to him in the grass. The only way the guys let us do their makeup was under the condition that we did it outside so no one would be able to see. I carefully drew a straight line on his lid. "Okay, open your eye and look up." He did as he was told. I began drawing a straight line just under his water line. Suddenly, his nose crinkled up. "Ben, if you sneeze, you're going to get poked in the eye. He held it in. I finished with his right eye and went to the left. As I was about to finish, he let out a hellish sneeze. I gasped, my arm jerking.

"Oh my gods!" Ben hollered, grasping his eye. "You fucking stabbed me in the eye!" I broke into laughter, holding my stomach in pain, Kate and Keith doing the same. "How the hell do you girls do this all the time?"

Ben sat back up. I examined his eye. "You are a big baby. It's only a little bit red." He mumbled something under his breath. I sighed, leaning to his cheeks. My lips rested against his soft cheek. I heard a click and opened my eyes. Kate held a camera in her hands, pointing it at us. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I leaned against a tree trunk. Everyone laughed at my shyness.

Kate looked at the picture. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!" She exclaimed. Ben and Keith got up to see it. Ben's mouth fell open.

"I look like a drag queen. Kate, make me a copy of this, then delete it." He ordered. She nodded her head, finishing her makeover on Keith. Ben sat back next to me, leaning against my shoulder. "Don't be such a party pooper. It was just a kiss on the cheek." He said nonchalantly. "Unless, you're feeling it." He winked jokingly.

My cheeks turned beet red. "If you all will excuse me." I said quietly, standing up and walking towards the school. I held my stomach uncomfortably. Why the hell am I so nervous? He just psychs me out so easily. A nap sounds really good right now.

I walked through the hallway, trying to weave my way to the dorms. The strange feeling of being watched loomed over me. Curiously, I stopped walking, hearing feet clatter behind me. Ohh great. I turned around, looking at a group of girls who were following me. "Can I help y'all?" I asked annoyed.

This one girl, with a fake ass orange tan, smiled. "Yea, Summer. We need to talk." I've seen her before. I just can't remember whom with. My arm was yanked to the side, as the girls lead me out of the building towards the lake where Jack.. Now I remember.. "So Summer, are you happy about getting Jack and all the guys expelled?" She growled.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I leaned against a tree. "Yeah, a bit actually. They were all kind of dicks." I countered, crossing my arms. "You are his 'girlfriend', right? What was your name again? He has been with so many girls, it's hard to remember."

"Bitch." She growled.

I laughed slightly. "Bitch? That's an odd name. Did your mom think you were a girl dog?" She lunged at me, only to be held back by her friends. "I think I outta be going now. Don't want your orange tan to rub off on me." Her eyes narrowed and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Hey, Summer!" She called as I walked away. "How are your parents?" She smirked.

With a smile plastered to my face, I turned to her. "They're dead. Thanks for asking!" I called and waved. They can't know how much that stung. My parents' death can't be another one of my many weaknesses. I already have too many as it is.

Chikorita made her way to my room by sneaking in through the window. At first I was startled because we are on the second floor but then I realized she can just use her vines. My brain is fried. Chikorita has just been laying with me, keeping me company. It's hard to believe Jack got kicked out. He deserved it and all, but that just puts a target on my and Ben's back for all the people who liked them. Just like the bitches today. Why can't things just be easy for once. There is always something complicating my life. Haven't I been through enough? Was my families death not enough? The only person I have left is Ben.

* * *

"Okay everyone. I have some good news and I have some bad news." Ms, April informed. I nudged Ben's shoulder, waking him up from his daze. "Let's start with the good news. You and the person you are sitting next to will be going to a selected ranger union in one of the many towns across the region." Chatter filled the room. Seems like everyone is pumped for it. "And on to the bad news. I regret to inform you all that I will be leaving the school for a while. I won't be back until next year. Your new teacher will be Mr. Gonzales." Everyone around me booed at the mention on him. "Shush, shush. I expect you all to be on your best behavior while I'm gone. Now, the person you will be going with to one of the ranger unions is the person you are sitting next to." Butterflies welled up in my stomach. Ben and I will be going together. Ms. April began reading down a list who was going where. "Kate and Keith, you two will be going to Green Ridge. The main ranger stationed there is Maurica. Treat her with respect. She is a loose cannon."

Keith raised his hand. "Ms. April, Green Ridge is around a two day walk from here. There is no way we can make it there today."

"In recent years, these internships have only been one day. This year is different. Your internship will be a week long. You all will have until tomorrow morning to reach your destination. The Ranger School will not be providing any help to its students. We believe you should experience going out there on your own without help. It will better prepare you for the real thing. Use your stylers for Pokemon assistance on getting there." She instructed, looking back down to her list. "Summer and Ben, the both of you will be going to Water's Edge. The main ranger's name is Achilles." I face palmed. Achilles, really? "Ben, don't get on his bad side. He isn't someone to go easy on newbies." She warned.

"Ma'am, have I ever let you down?" He grinned. Ms. April sighed and looked to me. I nodded, holding in a laugh.

The bell rang loudly. "Alright everyone, go pack and get outta here!"

Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom. "This is going to be great!" I nodded, trying to keep up with his fast pace. "Think of all the things we will be able to do!" He is such a child. he is acting like we are superheros. We made it to the lounge before anyone else. "Okay, hurry up and pack." He instructed.

I walked into my dorm room and began packing. All of a sudden, Chikorita came in through the window. "Hey, girl. Wanna come with me and Ben to the ranger union down in Water's Edge?" She jumped up and down on my bed. Okay, toothbrush, pajamas, extra clothes, personal hygiene items.. I'm all set. "Let's go." Chikorita hopped off the bed and followed me out the door. Ben was sitting down a couch with his backpack next to him. "Ready to go?" I asked, walking towards the stairs.

He groaned loudly. "Finally! You take forever to pack!" I looked up at the clock.

"Ben, it took me five minutes to pack." I sighed. Ben just shrugged his shoulders, following me down the stairs. We began our short journey to Water's Edge. "Have you been to this place before?" I asked, wanting to break the silence. Chikorita had fallen asleep on top of my head.

Ben stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah a few times. But I never knew rangers were stationed here. I would usually come here on the weekends to get away from everything going on at school." He trailed off. I nodded sadly, not wanting to press the matter further. We continued to walk in silence, our arms occasionally rubbing past each other. Goosebumps covered my arm each time. Finally, after about a half hour of walking, we arrived in town. People hustled about, in and out of different shops. A girl walked by me, ramming my shoulder. It was like she didn't even see me. Ben took hold of my hand. "Stay close. This is normal behavior for the people here." I nodded, walking closer to him. He lead me to the ranger union. We walked in to an empty lobby. "Hello? Intern Rangers here." He called out.

He released my hand, examining the front desk. "Ben! Stop being so nosy." I scolded. Chikorita hopped off my head, running next to Ben.

"Yeah, Ben. Why don't you listen to this beauty?" A deep voice spoke up. I turned around to an astonishingly attractive guy. He was about two feet taller than me with tousled beach blonde hair, dripping with water. He had a brilliant golden tan that complimented his deep green eyes. He had no shirt on, showing off his toned muscles. A surf board rested under his arm. He looked down at me, smiling gorgeously. "What's your name, Sweetheart?"

I cleared my throat, looking down at the ground. "Summer." I said quietly. The guy chucked softly.

"Summer? That's a real nice name." He took hold of my hand and kissed the back of it. My heart pounded in my chest. "The names Achilles. And I assume you are Ben?" He asked in a non-caring tone.

Ben grit his teeth, crossing his arms. "Well you know what assuming does. It just makes and ass out of-"

"Ben! Yes, that is his name." I scolded him once more.

Ben scoffed. "So what were you named after? A god or somethin'?" He challenged. Achilles opened his mouth to say something.

"Achilles was a demigod. Half god half mortal. He was a Greek hero during the Trojan War, most admired for his slaying of the Trojan prince, Hector." I growled, crossing my arms.

Achilles chuckled, resting his arm across my shoulders, earning a smile. "She knows her mythology. Maybe you should brush up on it." He challenged. Ben just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, sorry for my presence." He took off the velvet cuff attached to his ankle from the surfboard. Achilles, walked over to the front desk, placing the surfboard down. "I didn't expect my interns to get here so early. Thought I could catch a few waves before they got here."

"There is a beach around here?" I asked.

Achilles chuckled softly. "You've never been here before, have you?" I shook my head. "This town is legendary for it's waves. That's where the name 'Water's Edge came from. Surfers from around the world come here to surf in competitions." I nodded. "Ohh that remind me." Achilles reached for his swim trunks pockets. He pulled out four Pokeballs. "Alright everyone, say hello." He threw the balls up in the air. A Dratini, Magicarp, Vaporeon, and Kingdra appeared. My eyes lit up at the Pokemon. "When I was a few years younger than you two, I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. I specialized in water Pokemon. Misty, Cerulean City's gym leader, and I are best friends and I helped her run the gym for a while since her sisters were always off doing shows. But then a few Team Rocket grunts ended up killing one of my most beloved Pokemon." His Pokemon instantly became sad, all crying out. "She was a Dewgong. I caught her as a Seel. She was my first Pokemon ever. When she died, I decided I wanted to devote my life to stopping organizations like Team Rocket. I came here with these Pokemon and I applied to be a Ranger. Now I'm the main Ranger in this town."

Ben and I gave each other sad looks. "Listen Achilles, I'm sorry for being a jerk." Ben apologized, holding out his hand. Achilles shook it firmly.

"Don't worry about it kid. Now, let's get this shit started." He smiled.

**Alrighty, hopefully y'all enjoyed! -A (P.S. If anyone can figure out where I got the name 'Jack Shephard' from, you are pretty damn awesome!)**


End file.
